


Death by Cuddling

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: In which Eggsy contemplates the best way to die.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Death by Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taronfirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfirth/gifts).



> Written for the prompt “ I think the best way to die would be swallowed by a giant snake” from a WTNV prompt list

“I think the best way to die would be swallowed by a giant snake.”

Harry looks up from the proposed R&D’s budget he’s been reading over at the non-sequitur, but not entirely surprised. Eggsy has been awake for the past couple of hours after all and in his very drugged state, it’s not the first weird thing he’s been saying.

Harry has even tried to engage him, but soon realised his input wasn’t needed and that Eggsy was apparently very adept at entertaining himself right now. So he’s just stayed in the very uncomfortable infirmary chair listening to Eggsy’s nonsensical rambles and pretending he’s catching up on paperwork.

He’d continue to do so, but he is genuinely curious as to what brought Eggsy to that conclusion. It’s all a little bit morbid, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’s had that kind of conversation with a fellow agent.

“And why’s that?”

Eggsy blinks at him slowly, frowning in startled confusion, as if just now realising that he’s got company. Harry would feel insulted, but it’s unfortunately not the first time Eggsy has come back from a mission with the kind of injuries that necessitate him to be given the good drugs. He knows better than to take it personally.

“Harry! You’re here!” He reaches out an arm as far as he can, his delighted smile turning into a heartbroken pout when Harry still proves too far from him. That he could lean forward doesn’t seem to cross his mind.

Harry chuckles, not entirely unkindly, before closing the distance and linking their fingers together, Eggsy beaming again.

“How long have you been here?” He’s looking at the hand between his with something akin to fascination and Harry good-naturedly let him play with his fingers as he pleases.

“It’s been a while.” Five days to be exact, but Eggsy doesn’t need to know that. If he did, he’d insist that Harry leaves to get some proper rest and that’s the last thing he wants. Not when Eggsy is finally conscious again and somewhat coherent. “But you were saying about that giant snake?”

It speaks a lot to the quality of the drugs cursing through Eggsy’s veins that he doesn’t pick up even the slightest on the obvious change of subject.

Instead he looks at Harry again, head tilted to the side as he struggles to remember what he said not five minutes ago.

Harry is just about to give up and move to another subject when Eggsy suddenly lets out a proud exclamation.

“Oh! Yeah! I know! If I get to choose, I want to die swallowed by a giant snake!” No one making such a statement should be allowed to look as cute as Eggsy is, but as always, he likes to defy all of Harry’s expectations.

“Might I ask why?” He tries to prompt Eggsy again when it becomes clear he’s more interested in comparing the length of their fingers than he is expanding on the subject. Fortunately for his curiosity, Eggsy seems to have regain his ability to multitask now.

“Oh, well, I mean, it’s obvious, isn’t it?” He says it distractingly, his focus more on the twin rings he just seem to have notice on their left hands. His smile turns very soft and Harry is left wondering if it’s because he is remembering their wedding or if it has anything to do with what Eggsy says next. “It would be the best kind of death. I bet it’d feel like being killed by cuddles.”

“Killed… By cuddles?”

“Hmmhmm. You’d be all wrapped up in the snake and in relative darkness, as if you’re under the blankets. Death by cuddling. Sounds pretty good to me.”

Harry stares for longer than he should, but he just can’t help it. Of all the reasons he could have expected, that would have never crossed his mind.

He feels a bit ashamed to be honest. They’ve been together close to five years now, two of those as married men and it’s like he keeps forgetting that there is a very soft side to his husband.

Without removing his hand from Eggsy’s hold, he gets up from his chair, not caring about how the budget has ended on the floor, and carefully takes place next to Eggsy on the bed. Getting under the blanket with him proves a challenge with the use of only one hand, but Harry isn’t a super spy for nothing.

Eggsy makes a startled sound when Harry wraps his free arm around his shoulders and gently moves him until Harry is supporting most of his weight instead of the many pillows behind him. He doesn’t dare to hold him with much force, but it’s clearly enough for Eggsy as he presses his head against the crook of his neck with a happy moan.

“How about we do some non-deadly cuddles first?”

Eggsy’s agreeing hum ends on a yawn and Harry presses a kiss against his hair.

“You should rest some more. I’ll be there when you wake up again.”

Eggsy murmurs something that sounds vaguely like ‘neat’, before his whole body relaxes against Harry.

He’s still holding onto his hand though and Harry doesn’t plan on getting it back anytime soon.


End file.
